The proliferation of high volume manufactured, portable electronic devices has encouraged innovation in both functional and aesthetic design practices for enclosures that encase such devices. Manufactured devices can include a casing that provides an ergonomic shape and aesthetically pleasing visual appearance desirable to the user of the device. Edge surfaces of casings can be shaped to a geometry that melds curved sections seamlessly to a flat bottom surface, with no substantial flat sections along the edge surface. Openings in the edge surface of casings can accommodate removable flat objects, such as a memory card or a tray to hold the memory card. When the flat object is stored within the casing, the outer portion of the flat object can be formed to be contiguous with the curved surface of the casing providing a smooth uninterrupted surface. Mechanical ejection of the flat object can be effected by inserting an ejection tool into an opening in the casing adjacent to the flat object. To align the flat object with a circuit board inside the casing, the flat object can be oriented parallel to the circuit board, typically parallel to a flat top surface or flat bottom surface of the casing. As the edge surface of the casing can be not perpendicular to the flat surfaces of the housing, the flat object can be ejected in a direction that is not perpendicular to the curved edge surface of the casing, but rather parallel to one of the flat surfaces. To minimize the size of the opening in the curved edge surface of the casing that can receive the ejection tool adjacent to the flat object, the center of the opening can be oriented perpendicular to the curved edge surface of the casing. The angle of insertion of the ejection tool can be not parallel to the orientation of the flat object in the casing. Thus there exists a need for a method and an apparatus for ejecting a flat object through a surface of a casing along a direction that is not parallel to the direction of insertion of the ejection tool through an opening perpendicular to the surface of the casing.